The Brennan Legacy Lives On
by whatever55
Summary: He's in an amazing relationship with a wonderful daughter... He's got it all and he's thrilled but nothing can ever stay simple for him, can it?... more details in author note inside


**Summary: He's in an amazing relationship with a wonderful daughter …he's got it all and he's thrilled but nothing can ever stay simple for him, can it?**

**A/N: Ok, I'm really not sure where this idea came from, but I couldn't get it out my head. Basically I got to thinking Booth's had to arrest every Brennan at some point for something… what'll happen when his daughter has the genes of a Brennan… I normally don't write this type of thing (I normally do case fics and stuff) so let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Bones?**

**The Brennan Legacy Lives On**

Booth was sitting at his desk catching up on paperwork. It was late, very late, or early depending on how you wanted to look at it since it was nearing one in the morning. He was covering the late shifts for one of the other agents who had ended up being called away for a family emergency and really could not stay for his shift. Of course if he had remembered that his now 16-year-old daughter was going to be out tonight with Michael and their friends from school and that she was staying at one of her friend's house that night, leaving him and Brennan alone at their home tonight, he would have found someone else to cover the shift. By the time he was asked though and that he remembered this little detail though pretty much everyone had already left for the day and there really weren't any agents left in the building to ask.

He had called Brennan much earlier that afternoon when he had realized this and let her know that he was going to be working the late shift. She was clearly disappointed and he was too, but they both knew that family emergencies happen and she understood. He told her though that since he just took a double shift today that he had tomorrow off. She told him that she had planned on going into the lab for a little while to work in Limbo and do a little paperwork and that he would need to catch up on his sleep, but suggested that they could do something later in the day together since their daughter would still probably be out with friends and not getting home until later that night. He quickly agreed, knowing that after a double shift he'd be exhausted.

He was just glad that the late shift was almost over and that nothing of any importance really came in during it. He was ready to go home and crawl into bed to sleep for a while. He was getting too old to be pulling double shifts though he would never admit it. At least he was able to catch up on the paperwork he had been neglecting.

He had just finished the last of his backed up paperwork when an agent he recognized from around the building came into his office. He was pretty sure that the agent normally worked drug cases.

"Hey Booth, I know you normally do homicides, but a call just came in. Party with underagers with illegal drugs and alcohol turned violent."

"Wouldn't local PD be handling that?"

"Normally, but they've got a lot of calls coming in there, so they called us in for some help. Mind giving us a hand, we could use a couple more hands?"

"Sure," Booth said getting up from his desk. He followed the other agent to his vehicle and they left for the scene.

As they were driving, Booth took note of the neighborhood that they were in. It was one of the more expensive and better neighborhoods. He was surprised that a call came in from this area. He must have spoken his thoughts out loud or the other agent read his mind because the other agent responded to his thought.

"Yeah, a call coming in from around here kind of surprised me too. That's probably another reason locals called us in. They may figure that it might be bigger than just a party with underage drinkers and users 'cause manufacturing drugs take a lot of cash."

"So they think that the fight might have been because someone who shouldn't have stumbled upon either a stash or the drugs being manufactured."

"It's entirely possible. I kind of doubt it because we really don't have anything noteworthy for this area, but it's possible that they are covert enough that we haven't picked up on them but I really think that it was just a party that got out of hand. There are some local cops on the scene to make sure nobody left and waiting for transport to the jail from the violence. We were probably called in to make sure that it isn't anything bigger and just for extra backup." He made the turn onto the block where there were four police cruisers parked.

"More like they just wanted to punt their paperwork to us if they can get away with it." Booth joked. The other agent laughed.

As they got closer to the house where the party occurred, Booth saw the line of teenagers sitting along the curb. There must have been 25 of them or so. What caught his attention though were the sixth and seventh teens that were closer to them.

"They didn't know I was working the late shift tonight and ask you to bring me with you, did they?" The agent noticed that Booth sounded a lot more annoyed compared to him joking a minute ago.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"The sixth and seventh closest to us. My daughter and two of the squints' son. They were going out with friends tonight," Booth said as he opened his door after the car came to a halt. He slammed the door shut.

"Oh, shit. I would not want to be those two right now," the agent mumbled to himself as he quickly followed Booth out of the car and closer to the home.

As they got closer, Booth's daughter saw her father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the curb they were sitting on which wasn't that easy given the handcuffs.

"Sit back down!" one of the officers shouted at her. She did so glaring at him. Booth saw the glare.

"So not helping," he warned her.

"But, dad."

"Not right now," he told her walking over to the local cops who were still leading the investigation. "So what's the deal?" Booth asked as him and the other agent approached them.

"Neighbors called when the fight broke out. When we got here we also found drugs and alcohol."

"Who started the fight?"

"Unclear. Neighbors didn't know until it was well under way. The first nine you passed claim that the next 16 started it. Those 16 say that the sixth person in the line started it and was quickly backed by the others of the first nine. Only the last 16 are drunk or high though. They brought the drugs and alcohol. We're kind of speculating that they showed up, was asked for some of their drugs and alcohol, told them no, and was attacked for it. We're bringing them all into the station. The first nine are being charged for the attack and the last 16 for the alcohol, drugs and the attack since we have absolutely no proof either way."

"And there's no chance of you considering dropping any of these charges on any of them, is there?" It was toward the end of the month, so Booth knew that a bust like this would look fairly good for an officer when giving in his arrests and stuff for the month.

"No chance."

"Even if they have a clean record and their parents work for the government."

"Really?" the officer asked, sounding amused. "What department and who?"

"Six and seven," the other agent filled the officer in because it looked like Booth really wanted to tear someone's head off. "The FBI and Jeffersonian. One FBI the other three Jeffersonian."

"Still not budging, but since you're FBI if you want to Mirandize those two when transport gets here go right ahead. We could use help with Mirandizing all them anyway."

"You haven't done that yet?" Booth said somewhat annoyed that they were arrested and that it seemed like the cops weren't doing their jobs properly.

"Haven't needed to yet. We took their initial statements of who started it before everyone was arrested and have no intention of questioning them until they get to the station." The transportation vehicle then pulled up. "Ready to get started." The officer walked to the end of the line further away from Booth's daughter.

"I'll start with my daughter and Michael. You start with the others."

"You might also want to call Dr. Brennan."

"Ugh, tell me about it."

"Take care of those two then go call her. I'll meet you at the car after we get them all in the vehicle."

"Thanks," Booth said moving to the teens.

"Daddy!" she said happily standing up quickly with Michael rising quickly next to her. "Can we leave now? They are completely incompetent and if they think that we're the ones who started it then they must be complete imbeciles—"

"Really not helping. I really suggest you stay quiet until your mother can get to the station before you make things worse. They really don't like feds because of the damn jurisdictional pissing contests—don't tell your mother I just said that in front of you—and they know you're a feds kid from when I tried to get the charges off you two. Just cooperate until your mother and your parents can get there. And look I get that half of your genes are your mothers but don't call them incompetent imbeciles or any other multiple syllable or single syllable insults because you'll piss them off and the charges will never get dropped. Now I have to Mirandize you both. Please stay quiet after that. After I get you both to the van I'm going to call her. She'll meet you down there hopefully quickly to try to clear things." He quickly kissed his daughter on the top of her head as he moved around the two of them to read them their rights and escort them to the van. "Just be careful and stay calm—"

"Well, duh, we did nothing wrong anyway so we have nothing to worry about and if they weren't so in—"

"We are definitely going to be having a talk later at home," Booth interrupted her, ignoring the fact that she was starting in on the insults again. They got to the van. "Remember, stay quiet. It will be fine." He helped them up into the van. He then went to go call Brennan.

When he got to the car that he arrived in he pulled out his phone and called home. It took a few rings for Brennan to pick up.

"Hello," she said sounding somewhat sleepy.

"She's definitely a Brennan and your kid," Booth said skipping the pleasantries.

"Booth? Huh? What?"

"I'm at a party of underage teenagers that turned violent and alcohol and illegal drugs were found. I just had to arrest our kid and Michael. There now isn't a Brennan I haven't had to arrest again!"

"Technically, Brennan isn't her last name and I shouldn't have been arrested in the first place because he was trying to set me on fire."

"We've had this conversation before, you shot an unarmed man, the fact that he was trying to set you on fire is the only thing that allowed the charges to be dropped… back to the problem though, can you call Angela and Hodgins and let them know and then go down to the station to sort things out. I tried here but it didn't work to well and you really need to have a talk with her about insulting cops. It always makes things worse."

"Well I'm sure they're being incompetent imbeciles and—"

"Not you too. That's what she was saying. Please don't you say it too when you get down there or I'll need to come down to bail you both out," he whined. Brennan ignored him and continued with what she was saying as if he never spoke at all.

"—didn't get all the facts before making the arrests—"

"Are you going to get them, or not?"

"I'm leaving now." She hung up on him.

He stared at the phone for a few moments before realizing that the other agent was standing next to him. "She hung up on me," Booth said, not really sounding to stunned. The other agent laughed.

"Ready to head back?"

"Yeah I got to finish my shift and figure out what the hell actually happened and how long she'll be grounded for." They climbed into the car. "I already know what side Bones is on. They were both calling them incompetent imbeciles." The other agent laughed.

"And you sent her to go pick up your daughter. You do realize you'll probably be headed down there later then."

"Probably, but she is good at getting people off of charges. She got the charge of her shooting an unarmed suspect dropped and got her father acquitted of murder. She should be able to handle this one too." The agent laughed again.

A little while after they pulled up to the office again.

"Have fun finishing the shift and when you get home," the agent joked. Booth groaned at the joke.

"Yeah… Thanks." He got out of the car to go up to his office. He stopped to get a quick bite to eat from the vending machine before going to his office. By the time he got there he was basically able to pack and leave.

After he packed up he went down to his SUV. He decided to head home first, hoping that they would be home already and that everything was solved. He also figured if they weren't he could change out of his suit first before heading down.

He soon pulled up in front of their home and went inside. They weren't home yet. He was really tired all of a sudden though and decided that he was going to sit on the couch for a minute before changing and heading down to the station. He leant his head against the back of the couch though and quickly fell asleep…

**************************The Brennan Legacy Lives On***************************

Booth was startled awake by a loud noise. It had come from the TV in front of him and a still very pregnant Brennan. They must have fallen asleep watching the movie that was on TV. She was still asleep curled into him.

Booth shuddered when he thought to the dream/nightmare that was probably what really woke him. Brennan stirred next to him.

"Huh?" Brennan mumbled, still partially asleep.

"Sorry, go back to sleep…" she sensed something in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, don't worry just nightmare. Go back to sleep, I'm fine." She curled back into him. "Hey, Bones?" he asked. She hummed in response. "We're not going to let our daughter go out to any parties without parental supervision until she's 21, right?"

"What?" she asked as she sat up a little to look at him. It was fairly dark with how late it was, but she could still see his face fairly clearly and could see that he was a little embarrassed by whatever it was that brought on that question. "I know you're overprotective but that is definitely completely unrealistic and absurd. What brought on that concern?"

"I guess it just sort of hit me tonight when we were talking to Russ and your dad at dinner that I've had to arrest every Brennan at some point for something and I really don't want to add our daughter to that list."

Brennan looked confused.

"You know: parties, underage drinking, illegal drugs…" Brennan chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure with my intelligence and the fact that her father is an FBI agent she will be smart enough to realize that underage drinking and drugs at parties is completely pointless and that she should be concentrating on her studies."

"Yeah, it doesn't work that for most teens and even when they know it's stupid they'll still do it to fit in."

"Is that what your dream was about?" she asked.

"Well that and she might have started a violent fight. I woke up before I found out who started it. Sad part is I can see that happening."

"Why?"

"Bones, do you really have to ask? Between you smacking a judge, smacking and punching me multiple times, shooting an unarmed suspect—"

"Who was trying to set me on fire…"

He continued as if she didn't interrupt him "—and me shooting a clown—"

"Two, you've shot two, the ice cream truck and the paramedic…"

"—shooting the speakers of that metal band, fighting in Vegas as Tony… bottom line is, she's going to have a lot of genes telling her to fight when she's annoyed with a situation."

"You forgot about the time you hit the Iron Leprechaun, that midget wrestler."

"I'm sure I missed a lot between the two of us which is one reason why I could see it happening." Brennan chuckled again. "What?" he asked, thinking that Brennan was just brushing off his concern.

"I'm just thinking next time I'm craving a slice of pie after midnight that you shouldn't have one too. This is the second time you've had late night or early morning pie with me that you've woken up from a crazy dream. We would never let our daughter beat someone up for no reason. She'll know better than that. We'll teach her better. I've said it before: our child will not be like that monster in the bowling league with my father."

"You got that right."

"Come on, let's go to bed before you can't move because of your back again, and I mean what I said: no more late night pies for you when I'm craving it."

"Yes ma'am," he joked as they both headed to the bedroom. He then thought of something else. "We're still not letting her date till she's like 30, right?" Brennan chuckled.

"You're being ridiculous again."

"But teenage boys are pigs…"

"You were a teenage boy…"

"I was the exception to the rule…"

"Uh huh… go to sleep… you're insane on a late night sugar high." She gave him a quick kiss as they laid down.

"Night, Bones." They were both quickly asleep again. Booth never did find out what happened with his dream. He just prayed that it wasn't going to predict the future.

**So what did you think? Hit that review button to let me know. Hope you liked!**


End file.
